Breaking Point
by Kirra White Tigress
Summary: "With as much tension as they generated between each other, it made a lot of sense that it was Emma who would be her breaking point." Swan Queen smut, angst.


A/N: Back with another fic! Special thanks to my beta, **intheinkpot**, who read over it and reminded me over and over again that it was "perfect" (though you're obviously biased, hence the quotation marks). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.

* * *

Breaking Point  
Kirra White Tigress

Regina was pressed against the kitchen wall, two hands gripping her hips and holding them in place. She only had a second to sneak a breath before Emma's lips were on hers again. She accepted each and every one of her kisses, returning them with equal fervor. Her hands tangled in Emma's hair. She felt the blonde's tongue swipe across her bottom lip, begging for permission, and her lips parted to accept it. Regina pulled Emma closer, sighing into her mouth as she became lost in a rush of adrenaline.

It wasn't supposed to happen, really. It just did. Whether or not they wanted it to stop, they both couldn't break away. Ages spent without physical contact with an adult human being had made them desperate. It was only a matter of time, Regina thought, before something like this happened. With as much tension as they generated between each other, it made a lot of sense that it was Emma who would be her breaking point.

Emma broke away from Regina's lips only to press hot, firm kisses along her jawline toward her ear. She nuzzled Regina's earlobe before taking it into her mouth. She sucked on it roughly to make the brunette gasp, and then she licked it to soothe whatever pain she may have (intentionally) caused. "Bedroom," she breathed into Regina's ear.

Regina whimpered. She pushed herself away from the wall. "Follow me," she ordered as she made her way out of the kitchen. Emma certainly didn't think twice—she was quickly on Regina's heels, following her up the staircase and down the long hallway. They passed Henry's bedroom (Regina was glad that he wouldn't be home until that afternoon for once) and took a left to enter Regina's quarters.

Emma grabbed Regina's waist and spun her around. She didn't wait for the dizziness to subside; her lips were on Regina's again, and she was backing her toward the bed. Regina's hands flew to Emma's button-down shirt. She grappled with the buttons, growling against Emma's lips in frustration. But then she was pushed away from the blonde and sent sprawling onto the mattress. She watched as Emma finished what she had started, throwing the blood-red blouse across the room as soon as the buttons were undone. Regina bit her bottom lip. Perfect, was the only thing she could think through the rush of desire that clouded her mind.

"Like what you see, Madame Mayor?" Emma purred. She crawled onto the bed and straddled Regina's hips. She propped herself up on one arm while her other hand tangled itself in Regina's hair. She tilted Regina's head back, eliciting a hiss of pain from her, and she pressed her lips against her pulse point. "There's more where that came from, I promise."

Regina groaned. She gripped Emma's back, scratching at the skin as the blonde nipped down her neck. "Stop talking and fuck me," she hissed.

"Fuck you?" Emma's hand went from Regina's hair to between her legs, pushing past layers of fabric to stroke her. Regina's breath caught. Her hips tilted to meet Emma's hand, but then Emma pulled away from her. The blonde grinned at her wickedly, ignoring the evil glare Regina fired at her. "You're not wet enough," she informed the woman beneath her.

"Then make me—" Regina gasped, body arching as a thigh pressed between her legs. Her hips shifted toward it and began to grind against it on their own accord. The brunette blushed. She hated that Emma could reduce her to something so pathetic. But at the same time, she had never felt more free. It was more than a little complicated.

She didn't dwell on it long, though, because Emma quickly distracted her again. Regina almost screamed when she heard a loud tearing noise. Her silk blouse was being torn down the middle by Emma's bare hands. "What the hell are you doing?!" Regina cried. "That's my favorite blouse!"

"You can get a new one." And with that, Emma's lips were back on Regina's neck. She pulled the older woman into a sitting position so she could remove the torn blouse. Her hands went to undo the lace bra that hid Regina's breasts. Both articles of clothing were then tossed to an unknown corner of the room. Emma sucked hard on the side of Regina's neck as her hands cupped and massaged Regina's breasts. Regina arched toward the blonde's touch, groaning and pressing closer. She felt Emma smile against her skin. "Good girl," Emma sighed, and she bit the skin that she had been kissing.

A moan tore from Regina's lips. Her eyes slipped closed as Emma pinched her nipples, caressed her skin, held her close. She didn't try to fight it anymore. She couldn't. Her body had already made it known that she craved this attention.

Emma pressed hot kisses down Regina's chest, over her stomach. As the brunette arched even more toward her, she took the opportunity to hook her fingers around the waistband of Regina's skirt. She quickly tugged it down along with her underwear, her nails accidentally scratching the other woman's pale skin. The blonde swept the tips of her fingers over the red marks that lingered as a sort of apology, but she didn't say a single word. Instead, she knelt in front of Regina and spread her legs. She nuzzled the inside of a thigh before pressing a kiss to where the brunette needed her most.

Regina gasped. She didn't know what she was expecting—she'd never slept with a woman before—but she definitely wasn't expecting that. A blush colored her cheeks, and she was glad that Emma couldn't see it. She bit her lip. She didn't like how vulnerable she suddenly felt. With Graham, she was always in control. He was hers to do as she liked, and she had taken full advantage of that. But Emma…

She was yanked out of her thoughts by the flick of a tongue against her clit. Regina shivered, her hips tilting forward to welcome more of the touch. Her body vibrated with each quick stroke. She licked her lips, moaning softly. "God, Emma…"

She felt Emma grasp her hips to hold her in place. The blonde licked harder, occasionally sucking on Regina's clit, drawing out strangled cries from her. And with every swipe of her tongue, she felt herself rising closer to the highest of highs. The universe seemed to focus on Regina, on Emma, on them.  
Regina cried out when Emma suddenly moved away from her. She propped herself on her elbows and opened her mouth to ask what made her stop when the blonde quickly straddled her. Her lips were then trapped in a kiss that burned her. Regina's hands flew up to trap themselves in Emma's hair, pulling her closer as she kissed her again and again. "Don't stop," she breathed between kisses. "Emma…"

And then two fingers were inside her. Regina choked back a cry as Emma developed a frenzied tempo between them; quick and hard and unrelenting. Regina pressed her mouth against the blonde's shoulder as moans tumbled from it. She scratched at her skin. Her body screamed for more, for release. Faster. Harder. She couldn't keep up. She was drowning in the pleasure that overtook her body. It frightened her to no end. It was too much. And yet—

"Come for me."

Regina gasped as her body complied with Emma's command. She clenched around the fingers inside her. A rush of pleasure clouded her mind, tore through the walls around her heart, then reconstructed the shattered pieces until she could hardly recognize that damage had been dealt. Her entire body tingled with life, with pleasure, with fulfillment. As she floated back towards reality, a smile tugged at her lips. She felt incredible, moreso than she ever had before. She felt whole. Happy.

A pair of arms circled around her waist, and her smile grew. She felt kisses along her jaw, her neck, and she snuggled closer to the warm body. Regina sighed. It was amazing how someone could make her so content. She hadn't been like this since—

Daniel.

Region's smile disappeared. The warmth that had spread through her quickly chilled. As fast as it had been destroyed, she felt the walls around her heart come back up; this time they were stronger, heavier. But before they sealed away, leaving her numb, an emotion she hadn't felt in forever gripped her very core: sorrow. It started as a tiny pain in her chest, but then it intensified to the point where she could hardly bear it.

No. How could she let this happen? She was a fool to give in to her desires. She was no better than the people she trapped in this god-forsaken world after all. The very thought angered her and increased her pain to greater heights. Why was she so stupid?

"Regina?"

"Get out." The words left her mouth faster than she could process them. The thought of Emma leaving suddenly terrified her, but what was left of her heart quickly grabbed hold of the power behind those words and used it to gain the resolve she needed. Regina pushed away from the blonde. She stood up and went to collect the articles of clothing that had been tossed onto the floor. "Get your things and go."

"What?" Emma asked. The bed creaked, signalling that she had gotten off the bed. "Regina, what happened?"

"You gave me what I needed. It's time for you to leave. How much more clear can I get?"

"You looked happy a moment ago…"

"Happy?" Regina spat out the word, though it lacked the stoic bitterness she was aiming for. Her anger came unhinged, and she was more than glad to unleash it on the person standing in front of her. "What makes you think that I could be happy with you? You barged into my life, you're trying to steal the one thing that I care about more than anything in this world, and you think that I can be happy?"

Emma stared at the brunette for a moment, her eyes darting over Regina's face as if trying to find something that would tell her what caused the abrupt shift in moods. But then her eyes hardened, staring just as coldly at the other woman. She turned on her heel and picked up her shirt from off the floor, and without missing a beat she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Regina didn't cry like she expected herself to. Instead, she stood as firmly as ever. Nothing could shake her. Nothing would. She wouldn't let it, never again.

* * *

A/N: As always, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
